


Six Times Alex Summers Says He Loves You

by LadyLibby



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Relationship Fluff, SO, a little blood, can alex actually date me tho??, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Someone is ringing the doorbell. At 2 am. You sit up, bleary-eyed and disoriented. What asshole is ringing your doorbell at this hour? Stumbling out of bed in the dark, you accidentally knock some of Alex’s letters off of the bedside table. The two of you had a sort of unspoken thing after Cuba. He became fiercely protective, you let him. The two of you flirted a lot and stopped seeing other people. Nothing had happened until he got drafted. The jerk didn’t even tell you until a few days before he left. So you punched him, then kissed him. During the war you’ve been writing back and forth as often as possible. You collect the letters quickly, returning them to their place next to your pillow. The doorbell ringing stops, and an insistent knock replaces it as you come down the stairs. You yank the door open, not even looking through the peephole first. Your voice comes out as a breathless whisper. “Alex?”





	Six Times Alex Summers Says He Loves You

The first time he said it was in the middle of the night, on your doorstep in the pouring rain. 

 

Someone is ringing the doorbell. At 2 am. You sit up, bleary-eyed and disoriented. What asshole is ringing your doorbell at this hour? Stumbling out of bed in the dark, you accidentally knock some of Alex’s letters off of the bedside table. 

The two of you had a sort of unspoken thing after Cuba. He became fiercely protective, you let him. The two of you flirted a lot and stopped seeing other people. Nothing had happened until he got drafted. The jerk didn’t even tell you until a few days before he left. So you punched him, then kissed him. During the war you’ve been writing back and forth as often as possible. 

You collect the letters quickly, returning them to their place next to your pillow. The doorbell ringing stops, and an insistent knock replaces it as you come down the stairs. You yank the door open, not even looking through the peephole first. 

Your voice comes out as a breathless whisper. 

“Alex?”

He stands there on your front step, in his uniform. He carries a duffel bag the same color as his clothes. Blond hair plastered to his forehead, he gives you a lopsided smile. You can’t stop looking at his eyes, which are just as blue as you remember. 

“You’re alive. Alex-”

“I love you.”

You take a second to process his words and what exactly is happening. A smile spreads across your face. 

“I love you too.”

You grab the collar on his shirt and press your lips to his. He wraps his arms around you, kissing you back. 

 

One time he said it, you were fiercely wielding a gun. 

 

The two of you have taken Scott to the carnival. He’s off in search of the biggest stick of cotton candy he can find, while you two stroll hand in hand. Alex spies the game first. 

“I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

He points to the booth. It’s one of those ones where you squirt water at a clown and the water makes some figures move in a race.

“If I win, you have to go on the ferris wheel with me.”

You groan, sticking your lower lip out at him. 

“You know I hate heights…”

“It’ll be fun. Besides, I’ll be there to protect you.”

You shove him lightly.

“As is I need it. Fine, if I win, you have to the dishes for a week.”

He gives you a confident smirk. 

“You’re so on.”

Alex pays, and you both take your places. You grab the squirt gun, focussed and ready to win. Alex can’t help but chuckle a little. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, but I’m still going to win this.”

And you do. You still go on the ferris wheel with him though. His puppy dog eyes are your weakness. 

 

Another time he said it, it was just another day. 

 

The two of you are washing dishes together after dinner. You wash, he dries. Alex has been a bit more flirty tonight, exchanging each dish you give him for a kiss. On your mouth, cheek, nose, shoulder, forehead, and hairline. It makes you giggle every time. 

“How’d I get so lucky?”

You tap his nose with your pointer finger. 

“A telepath and human magnet broke you out of jail.”

He laughs. 

“Fair enough.”

After that, he leads you bed with your hand in his. 

Somewhere between sleep and wake, you listen to his heartbeat. His hand plays with your hair, arms wrapped tightly around you. 

“Y/N? Are you awake?”

You tilt your head to look at him. He smiles at your sleepy expression. 

“I love you so much. You know that right?”

“I love you too. I knew before you even said anything.”

“Yeah?”

You raise your eyebrows. 

“Are you kidding? You were a flustered mess around me when we met. And after Cuba you literally growled if a guy so much as looked at me twice.”

“Was I really that bad?”

You kiss his shoulder. He pokes your side lightly, making you squirm. 

“You weren’t subtle either Y/N.”

“I was too!”

“Tell that to how much you blushed.”

“Shut up.”

He just kisses you hair, chuckling. 

 

He said it another time when you were bleeding out. 

 

The mission has gone totally wrong. There are way more mutants than the team anticipated. Charles has sent a few of you to deal with a gang of rogue mutants who have taken to robbing banks and jewelry stores. What you didn’t know about was how the teleporting one uses knives. She had appeared behind you, and sent the blade right through your side. The look of fear and anger on Alex’s face was almost more painful than the wound.

Sean, Hank, Alex, and yourself are all on the jet, getting back to the mansion as quickly as you can. Alex is holding you to him, putting pressure on the wound. However, blood is still leaving your body faster than you’d like. 

“Alex…”

“Shhhh it’s okay, it’s okay. It’ll all be okay. Just look at me sweetheart.”

He’s crying, tears misting up his beautiful blue eyes. Your vision is flickering, and you just want to go to sleep. Blinking is taking longer, unconsciousness tugging at you.

“Stay awake, please, please stay awake Y/N. I love you. I love you so much. You just have to hold on okay? Hold on for me.”

He buries his face in your neck, as if holding you as close as possible will help keep you alive. 

“Alex-”

“Don’t talk. You need to-”

Your voice is raspy and weak.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Summers.”

He gives you a teary smile. 

“Listen to me Alex. I’m not going away yet, but...I need you to know that this isn’t...your fault. I...love you with all my heart.”

He smiles at you weakly, fear behind his eyes. You kiss whatever piece of him you can reach before passing out. 

It took you three days to wake up again, and more than a week to leave the infirmary. Alex was there for it all, even after you told him he could only help after he takes a shower. 

 

He said it to you almost every night somewhere between midnight and 3. 

 

“No!”

Alex is yelling again. He thrashes around in his sleep, clearly having another nightmare. 

“Y/N!”

You sit up, ready to do what you always do. His brows are creased and he looks angry. His arms and legs moves randomly and wildly. You very gently grab his shoulders.

“Alex. Alex, wake up. It’s just a dream, you’re okay. Alex. Alex!”

His eyes open and he takes a second to see you. He crushes you to his chest, gaining control over his breathing again. You run your fingers through his hair, calming him down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“...Not yet.”

“Okay.”

You snuggle into him, trying your best to anchor the man you love so much back to this world. 

“I was back there...in Vietnam. We were running….it was raining. All of a sudden it was Cuba, and you were lying on the sand-”

He lets out a sob, tears dropping onto your shirt. 

“I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“I’m here. I’m okay.”

He slips his fingers under your shirt, tracing the scar from a few months back. 

“But someday you might not be. I love you more than anything, Y/N. If something were to happen...and I can’t-”

His voice breaks, and he lets the thought trail off. 

“You and me,”

You tap the middle of his chest, where his energy comes out. 

“We are going to be the most troublemaking old couple at the retirement home in 60 years.”

He laughs, rubbing a warm hand down your arm. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

He said it on a very special night. 

 

The two of you stumble through a sort of half-waltz, bumping into your moved around living room furniture. His ring is cold against your hand at first, warming up as you go. 

“You know that the Alex I met all those years ago would have scoffed at this idea.”

“Him and his leather jackets were too cool.”

You tilt your head, giving him a look. 

“You still wear those.”

He shakes his head, laughing a little.

“I could un-agree to this celebration.”

“Try it. I can take off the special underw-”

“Did I say un-agree? I meant I love you.”

“That sounds about right.”

You laugh, leaning your head against his strong shoulder as you continue to dance. He spins you and dips you, never in a way that works with the music. You wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Happy anniversary, Alex.”

“Happy anniversary sweetheart.”

You press a kiss to his jaw. 

“I love you.”

“I know, I am pretty great.”

You slap him on the chest. He scoops you up and carries you upstairs, clearly feeling that there had been enough dancing for tonight. 


End file.
